Snowflakes
by arashi wolf princess
Summary: Salazar reincarnated into the present as Tom Riddle's son takes his love out in the snow. He watch the snowflakes surrounding Harry at that moment and glad to have him. Request fic


****

Arashi: Another request for Darkangel048. I happen to like this idea though it change from one thing and change to something else when I start thinking how to come with an idea of how to form it. This fic is completely Au and know Salazar is Tom's relative but crazy idea if he got reincarnated as his son and all. ^^; Though it be something different and all since seen reincarnation fics of founders in Harry or others but not as a child that I never come across though.

Disclaimer- I don't own Harry Potter, Books, Movies or its characters since they belong to J.K Rowling and Warner's Bros. I just write for fun which means I don't make a profit of this fic.

Pairing- Salazar/Harry, Remus/Sirius, Dramione, and LEJP

Warnings- Au, alive Sirius, Remus, Lily, James, some language, fluff. No Voldemort since Tom Riddle is good.

Summary-Salazar reincarnated into the present as Tom Riddle's son takes his love out in the snow. He watch the snowflakes surrounding Harry at that moment and glad to have him.

* * *

Snowflakes

Watching with interest as white powdery substance falls from the sky a tall boy in Slytherin house colors, Silver and Green. His black hair messy from the wind and naturally with silver-green eyes with hints of red within their depths blends perfectly for him. He gaze a distance away to see a teen smiling and giggling . He smirks watching his love play in the snow. Who would have known the Slytherin prince would be courting the Gryffindor prince.

The teen chuckles at a silent joke before bending down gathering some snow tossing it at the smaller raven teen. He could feel satisfaction as a loud squeak escapes the small one's lips along with the blush marring his perfect pale skin. He watch the emerald orbs take on a different emotion. He raise a brow watching his boyfriend gather another pile of snow forming it into a snowball ignoring the snow flakes falling around them. He throws it hard getting him to dodge only hitting the tree behind.

Either boys notice their families watching. Lily whispers to Remus who snickers. "By Christmas eve they'll be engage."

James and Tom blanch before looking at the other in shock follow by a muffle groan. A brown hair girl ask softly, "…er…Mu-Lily would it be ok if I join in the bet?"

Lily smiles at her telling the teen, "Hermione its alright to cal me Mum. Me and James adopt you into our family sweetheart."

Hermione blush darkly whispering. "Its still hard to say it but keep trying."

Next to her, Draco snickers softly getting smack in the back of the head getting her to snap at him. "Behave Draco or you won't get you Christmas kiss."

Draco pales just as Sirius and the other adults just laugh at the poor teen's troubles. They watch him beg Hermione to forgive him not acting like his usual self. Then again when you are in love things are different. They look on as Salazar and Harry continue to throw snowballs while snow continues to fall.

Everyone could have awe at the sight of them kissing while James smirks at Tom holding out his hand. He gets three galleons from Tom and Sirius. He won the first round let see if he could win another. Remus shakes his head at his husband who gives him an appeasing smile.

"Silly Padfoot. I believe you can sleep on the couch as well tonight."

"MOONY THAT'S NOT FAIR!" Sirius shouts getting the two teens attention. Harry groans hiding his head in the crock of his boyfriend's neck. His family must be placing bets again. He could hear his dad laughing and he smiles.

He stares at Salazar whispering. "Today is fun."

Salazar answers softly briefly glancing at his father who roll his eyes at him watching the older version of the man who look like Harry roll on the ground laughing. "Its really fun, Lion."

Harry smiles up at Salazar only to have the older teen to kiss him. He moans wrapping his arms around his neck. He could feel the pressure of need for air. He whimpers at the lost of contact then Salazar pulls away pulling out a jewelry box.

He gets on one knee gulping nervously. "Harry James Black-Potter will you do the honor of marrying me?"

Harry nods unable to answer then manage to choke out. "Yes, Sal."

* * *

Lily squeals happily turning to the marauders with a marauder smirk of her own sending shivers down the men backs. "In your face! I believe you men have to cook Dinner and clean the house until New years Day."

Tom Riddle's eyes widen with fear and shock as the men now openly beg Lily to change her mind. Who is Lily Potter? She's one conniving woman for sure. He got to remember to stay on her good side for sure instead of her bad side. She should have been a snake…instead of a lion then again she wouldn't be Lily the one he grew to love as a sister.

He ask Draco and Hermione who wince slightly at her evil laugh. "Is she always like that?"

Draco nods shivering now understanding where Harry gets his dark side from. His mother! Hermione answers for her and her boyfriend. "Yes whenever she wins a bet against the marauders."

Harry smirks while Salazar stares at him then the other's mother. He moans out earning a cute laugh. "Love please don't take after your mother in that department!"

Harry smirks even more answering. "You'll have to see Love. You never know how bad I can be."

* * *

**Arashi: I think some characters might be ooc. I always thought there is a mischievous side to Lily so thought I'll incorporate in here. In this story Hermione been adopt by the Potters. Hopefully I'll do a fic with her being adopted by the Potters though other pairings not sure yet. ^^; Please read and review, thanks.**


End file.
